1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Related Art
In known techniques of manufacturing a semiconductor device, there is a technique for forming an electrode having ohmic characteristics (ohmic electrode) on a semiconductor layer (for example, JP H07-45867A and JP 2010-212406A). In general, the ohmic electrode formed on the semiconductor layer is required to reduce the contact resistance while ensuring the adhesion to the semiconductor layer.
JP H07-45867A describes formation of an electrode having stacked structure of titanium (Ti) and aluminum (Al), in order to ensure the ohmic characteristics of the electrode. JP 2010-212406A describes formation of an electrode having stacked structure of three metal layers, in order to improve the resistance of the electrode to acid corrosion and alkali corrosion.